Una luz en mis Sombras
by lady.divaphantomhive
Summary: Ese fue el peor día de toda la maldita historia de mi vida. La única persona que me quería de verdad a pesar de todo lo que soy, se iba con su pareja dejándome solo. Pero tengo un secreto... El peor día de mi vida...fue el mismo día que te conocí.


Hola hermosuras :D

Queria decirles que este fanfic es MIO (por si acaso) Lo publique hace un buen tiempo en Amor Yaoi, pero por petición de una amiga mia (y la persona a la que dedico este fanfic) asi que Tsukihime- Sama (Diva-Chan) anda por aqui ahora muajajaja *risa malevola*

Eeeen Fin espero les guste este fanfic (uno de los tantos que tengo en mi cuaderno) Que surgio en un momento random de aburrimiento en clase. Se lo dedico a mi amiga Margarita (presidenta de la republica no oficial y soberana de Gerita) :D Sin ti este fanfic seguiria de adorno.

Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores (ya quisiera que fuese mio...destino cruel TTwTT)

Bueno ahora si...

A leer n.n

**(Quiero comer algo) - pensamientos de Lovi-love -3-**

Recuerdo aquel día, aquel (medio) maldito día.

Recuerdo que estaba mojado, solo y con mi ánimo en el piso (ni siquiera allí, creo que estaba en el subsuelo 24). La cabeza me dolía, pero no tanto como lo hacía mi corazón.

Tropecé con una lata y caí secamente golpeándome primero con la pared y luego con el piso, que para mi desgracia no estaba seco sino que había un gran charco de agua en él.

Patético, lo sé y si me preguntan me vale carajos. Odio todo: mi vida, a mi hermano, al mundo, a la pared con la que me choqué, la maldita lata y el maldito charco.

-¡Maldita sea! – grité quejándome por todo mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

Las piernas me fallaron, perdí el equilibrio. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza lanzando una maldición más antes de que el dolor del golpe invada de nuevo mi traserito, pero no fue el golpe lo que sentí.

-¡Cuidado! – escuché gritar a alguien mientras un par de brazos se acercaban a mi abrazándome para evitar que cayera.

Quise apartarlos enseguida pero estaba tan débil que no pude apartarlo, ni siquiera ver quién era.

-¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda! – le grité intentando empujarlo - ¡Idiota!

-Tranquilo, solo quiero ayudar

-No puedes ayudarme, ¡Largo! ¡Déjame solo! – volví a gritar logrando que me soltara

Y de nuevo caí en el maldito charco y mi compañero (el idiota ese) cayó justo al lado mío.

"Estoy harto" – pensé mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, hasta que un sonido llamó mi atención. El idiota se estaba riendo (sí, como lo leen R-I-E-N-D-O) y cayó con su capucha cubriéndole el bendito rostro, así que no tuve oportunidad de mirar quien era.

Lo miré fijamente, ¿Qué clase de idiota era este?

Una mano cálida se paseó por mi frente lentamente, mi cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente al contacto. El calor de su mano y el frío de la lluvia se juntaron en un solo toque, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos automáticamente para disfrutar la sensación que esa mano provocaba.

-Lo sabía ¡estas ardiendo! – se levantó preocupado – Ven conmigo, mi departamento no está lejos de aquí.

¿Qué clase de pendejo, idiota iría al departamento de un bastardo que apenas conoce? Pues señoras y señores me merezco el premio mayor al idiota más pendejo del mundo. Aun así recalco que solo era porque la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas y a querer estallar "Nada Más"

El extraño se quitó su chompa y me cubrió con ella, para mi suerte era impermeable y a decir verdad estaba calientita. Luego él cruzó mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para ayudarme a mantenerme firme hasta llegar a su departamento. La cabeza parecía que me iba a estallar con cada paso, pero él no mintió su departamento estaba cruzando la calle.

Mis pies se movían casi por inercia, parecía que iba a caerme de verdad pero esos brazos nunca me soltaron.

"Le debo un favor a este idiota" – la idea resonó por lo que quedaba de conciencia en mi cabeza.

-Resiste un poco, ya llegamos. – esa voz me hablaba otra vez

La puerta del departamento se abrió.

-Fratello – sollozaba mi hermano recostado en el piso

-L-lo s-sien…to –susurré intentando alcanzarlo

Y todo se cubrió de negro.

El tic tac del reloj me sacó de mis pensamientos no le di mucha importancia (después de todo él dijo que no tardaría ¿no? ) Sacudí mi cabeza para disipar cualquier pensamiento (no saben lo que se llega a cruzar por tu cabeza cuando tienes a un inútil y de paso lelo hermano)

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar como si fuera algún instrumento musical, por el ritmo de la canción reconoció que se trataba de su hermano. Abrí la puerta y él no dudó en dar un salto para abrazarme como siempre.

-Ve~ Fratello – saludó alegremente

-¡Chiao, idiota! – saludé cerrando mis brazos un poco, en un ligero abrazo

-Te preocupé mucho, lo siento

-Idiota ¿crees que con una estúpida disculpa se me pasará?

-Grazie – de nuevo me mostró su sonrisa idiota

Acaricié su cabeza alborotando sus cabellos un poco, me volví a sentar en el sofá de la sala mientras mi hermano cerraba la puerta y se sentaba al lado mío.

-Fratello, tengo que decirte algo muy importante – soltó algo apenado

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno…es que… Ludwig y yo…

-¡Ese maldito bastardo Macho Patatas! – Grité levantándome del sofá interrumpiendo a mi hermano – Se las verá con la mafia entera, voy a borrarlo de la faz de la tierra ¡Maldita sea!

Caminé en dirección a la mesa central de la sala donde escondo mi Beretta 92F, estaba cerca pero mi hermano me detuvo abalanzándose contra mí.

-No pienses mal. Gané una beca en el campus central de nuestra universidad, así que pensé en irme a vivir con Ludwig porque me queda cerca. - me explicó casi sollozando

-Bien – solté ante la mirada atónita de Feliciano – Vete…lárgate y llévate todo lo que tengas aquí – me aparté bruscamente y me dirigí hacia mi habitación

-No, fratello. Yo solo…

-Corre a sus brazos, de seguro te debe estar esperando… Después de todo él puede cuidar mejor de ti ¿cierto? Estarás mejor con él que te desate los cordones cuando quedas enredado… definitivamente no mereces estar con alguien como yo ¿me equivoco? – me apresuré a abrir la puerta, ya casi empezaba a llorar

-Te equivocas, Lovino ¡Espera! – intentó detenerme

Logré apartarlo y me paré justo enfrente de él.

-¿Para qué? – Comencé a llorar mientras gritaba – ¿Para qué te burles de mí? ¿Para qué me sigas recordando lo fracasado que soy comparado a lo increíble que eres tú? ¿Para decirme que todo el mundo te ama mientras a mí me repudian? ¿Para eso quieres que espere? Si claro…

-¡Hermano! – gritó Feliciano interrumpiéndome, las lágrimas caían de su rostro mientras intentaba cubrirse el rostro con sus manos.

-Si quieres irte ¡Lárgate! ¡Corre! Se feliz, pero olvida que yo existo – cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un solo golpe dejando a mi hermano tirado en el piso con el rostro cubierto por sus manos mientras lloraba.

Caí al piso de mi habitación abrazando mis rodillas y apegado a la puerta. Estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, pero una voz comenzó a susurrar.

-Inútil, nunca servirás para nada – susurraba en diferentes direcciones

-¡No! ¡No lo soy! – le respondí con furia

-Inútil – esta vez podía escuchar distintas voces, algunas que sonaban familiares. Cada vez los susurros se iban acercando.

Me levanté e intenté abrir la puerta, pero por más que intentaba la puerta no cedía.

-¡Feliciano! ¡Ayúdame! - comencé a gritar pero por más que clamara nadie respondía.

-No hay lugar para ti

-Inútil

-Fracasado

-Nadie va a quererte nunca

Los susurros comenzaban a atormentarme, por más que cerraba mis ojos no podía despertar.

-¡No! Por favor… que alguien….alguien…ayúdeme – susurré desesperadamente

-Despierta – susurraba una voz dulce, cálida. Como si fuera un rayo de luz entre las sombras

Cubrí mi cabeza con mis manos intentando protegerme contra el sonido, en vano.

-Despierta…por favor – volví a escuchar entre tantos insultos

Aquella voz, no sabía de quién era y aun así deseaba aferrarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas. En medio de la oscuridad de la habitación sentí algo tomando mi mano, me aferré con todas mis fuerzas y cerré mis ojos.

Lentamente abrí los ojos topándome con un par de esmeraldas que me miraban atentamente.

-CHIGIIIIII! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas, por acto reflejo creo que lo pateé

-Tranquilo – intentó calmarme el bastardo extraño

Involuntariamente cerré mi mano y me di cuenta que estaba sujetando la mano del extraño.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó mirándome preocupado

Al fin lo podía ver claramente, tenía piel morena, alto, de hermosas facciones y ojos color esmeralda y… (Contrólate ya sé que es jodidamente sexy, pero contrólate Lovino)

El extraño me abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera mi hermano mayor.

Pero ¿Qué carajos es esto? Tengo una horrible pesadilla y lo primero que miro al despertar es la cara de este idiota, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

Y todo empeoró.

Porque antes de que me diera cuenta yo también lo estaba abrazando con fuerza.

Me sentí protegido, como si dentro de esos brazos nada se atrevería a tocarme y a la vez me sentí impotente porque no podía hacer nada para apartarlo. Bueno si esta tendría que ser mi jaula para siempre debo admitir que no me molesta en absoluto (y una parte se la debo a la fiebre que me está haciendo alucinar… de seguro)

Sentí sus manos pasearse por mi cabello. Me estaba tratando como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien – me susurra con ternura

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y me dejo mimar. No podía luchar contra esos brazos y por desgracia mi arma se había quedado en mi casa, así que estaba impotente.

-Ya pasará, Lovi – por alguna razón su voz es melodiosa, es casi como un susurro de un violín o quizá… esperen, ¿Me llamó Lovi?

-¿Cómo s-sabes mi n-nombre? – tartamudee con vergüenza o miedo ¡Que se yo!

-Tu hermano llamó, preguntó por ti… parecía preocupado, así que le dije que estabas bien y…

-Me voy – interrumpí levantándome

-Espera – me detuvo evitando que me levantara de su cama – Debes descansar, estás débil

-Le dijiste donde estoy ¿verdad? No tardará en llegar y no quiero verlo ahora

-No se lo dije – respondió de golpe

-¿Qué? – pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él

-Tu hermano me dijo que cuidara de ti y que tú volverías cuando creas conveniente, yo le dije que podrías quedarte el tiempo que gustes, le dí mis datos completos…él dijo que no vendría a menos que se lo pidiese.

-Entiendo – suspiré dejándome caer sobre la cama

-Parecía triste ¿pasó algo?

-No te importa – desvié la mirada

-Mi nombre es Antonio, "El Jefe" Antonio Fernández Carriedo – me sonrió

-¿Quién pidió tu nombre? – respondí cubriéndome con la manta que para suerte estaba cerca.

-No quise seguir siendo un extraño - me sonrío amablemente

Lo miré por un rato, al parecer era un chico normal común y corriente. Un bastardo como todos, pero algo había en él…algo que… hacía que no pudiera apartar la vista de él.

-Lovino… - solté al fin – Lovino Vargas

-Tienes un lindo nombre – sonrió mientras volvía a acariciar mi cabello

Lo miré con fastidio.

-Mira, ya no estás temblando - respondió

Al fin lo había notado, esta conversación solo era para ¿calmarme? ¿Con que fin? ¿Quién es este idiota?

Pero aún más importante

¿Por qué siento que ya lo he visto antes?

**Diva:** Tengo planeado subir un cap mas pero no se si quieren que continue... pero bueno saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, tomatazo o lo que sea que quieran darme... siéntanse libres de hacerlo, me anima mucho a continuar o a mejorar si tengo que hacerlo.

Sin más que decirles me despido

Hasta la proxima ^w^/

Ja ne

Diva-Chan


End file.
